None.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to safety lighting, and more particularly to a lighting system for walkways and stairways including a lighted newel post.
People have always moved about their homes and other buildings requiring artificial light for guidance. Often times, such as in the middle of the night, people will move about homes and avoid turning on bright lights. Other times, people must move about in a house when the power to home has been cut, for instance, by a storm.
Broadly speaking, the problem for the person walking through a poorly-lit home or building is safety. The person is interested in making sure they do not walk into walls or furniture, step or trip on something, such as a sleeping pet or a child""s toy, or trip or fall down a stairway. Moreover, any solution to the problem must be esthetically pleasing as to fit in with the decor of the home or building.
Turning on a light in the middle of the night can bring discomfort to one whose eyes already are adjusted to a low-level light condition. In addition, the light may disturb others who are sleeping. Furthermore, as one passes from room to room, the switch for a light may not be conveniently located. For these, and many other reasons, it is desirable for lights to switch on and off so that one may find their way in the night without turning on bright lights.
In some cases, rheostats have been used to allow for a low-level light. However, these have the disadvantage of causing a user to locate the switch on a wall or, as is often the case with rheostats, locating a knob. In other cases, what are termed nightlights are used. These have the disadvantage of always being turned on. Alternatively, unless coupled with an ambient light sensor, they must be turned on and off each night. This increases energy bills and requires light bulbs to be replaced frequently.
When the power to the home has been cut or disconnected, one must find alternate sources of lighting. Typically, people will fumble about looking for a flashlight or for candles. During this time, one is particular prone to an accident. In some instances, the building or home may have emergency lighting that turns on from a stored battery source when an outlet source loses power. These lights are excellent when a structure needs to be evacuated, such as in fire or other. However, these work for their intended purpose because they typically brightly lit. If evacuation is not one""s goal, the high-level illumination is often unnecessary and undesirable.
The safety problem in particularly acute with stairs and walkways. In the home, stairways often are decorative in nature, and safety lighting is difficult to install properly.
The prior art reveals a number of attempts to provide safety lighting. While these structures work for their intended purposes, they are difficult to install, both initially and as a retrofid installation.
Among the several objects of the present invention is an improved safety lighting system that is esthetically pleasing and overcomes the problems of the previously mentioned lighting fixtures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a decorative newel post having a self contain light source.
Another object of this invention is to provide a light system for a newel post having changeable light shades.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a newel post adaptable to either interior or exterior use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a newel post system which may be either hard wired or connected removably to a conventional electrical supply source.
Another object of this invention is to provide a newel post system having an emergency back up power supply.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description of the preferred embodiment.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a newel post system comprising a light bulb located within the newel post, and a plurality of openings for the light to be emit external to the newel post is disclosed. The low voltage bulbs are powered by a step down transformer that is connected to a conventional 110V power source. In addition, the bulbs are connected to an emergency power source that is activated when conventional power is lost. Lastly, a sensor is incorporated into the system. The sensor may sense movement or may sense a lack of light. In other words, the sensor may cause the light to be turned on when it recognizes a moving body or person that may require light, or may cause the light to be turned on when it recognizes no light is present, i.e., at dusk. Other objects and other features will in part be apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.